Balanza
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: E y NM EB. La balanza se inclina a un lado y ni él debería tener reproche para eso. De que al cabo de unos años todo se evapore, no importando quitarme mi mortalidad. Quizás el anillo que ahora está en mi dedo anular me ate.
1. Balanza

**Balanza.**

**"**_**El tiempo es un gran maestro, dicen. Lo malo es que mata a sus discípulos**_**" – Héctor Berlioz.**

_—Tú no quieres que yo sea vampiro._

_—No, no quiero —repuso con suavidad, y entonces esperó un poco—, pero ésa no es la cuestión —apuntó después de un momento._

_—Bueno, me preocupaba saber... cómo te sentías respecto a ese asunto._

_—__¿Estás preocupada? —resaltó la palabra con sorpresa._

_—__¿Me dirás la verdad? La verdad completa, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos. _

_Él dudó durante un minuto._

_—Si respondo a tu pregunta¿me explicarás entonces por qué lo preguntas?_

_Asentí, con el rostro aún escondido. Inspiró profundamente antes de responder._

_(…)_

Cuando comienzo de nuevo, vuelvo a llegar al mismo final, así sean diez o quince veces más…es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que todo está perfectamente contado y valorado.

La balanza se inclina a un lado y ni él debería tener reproche para eso, o quizás no lo sepa, que no deja que se lo explique para que entienda. Y luego dice que yo soy la ridícula. Y es que este es el tema tabú entre nosotros, es cuando Edward se pone más irracional que de costumbre, y es, para mi desgracia, cuando yo me siento más triste al ver sus constantes evasivas; de verdad trato de entender sus motivos para despreciar la opción del modo en que lo hace.

¿Es tan desagradable?, puso una condición y sé que muy en el fondo estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero no me da pánico unir nuestras "vidas" de una forma tan pública y tácita, tengo temor de que él se arrepienta de darme lo que deseo, la inmortalidad. De que al cabo de unos años todo se evapore, no importando que para esa entonces sea hermosa y fuerte, esa opción me quita el sueño y vuelvo a sentir el agujero en mi pecho.

Acepte un matrimonio segura de la alianza, pero él no está seguro de su promesa, de convertirme. Veo en sus ojos topacio la inseguridad y lo indeciso que se encuentra, no soy tonta y me puedo dar cuenta de que trata de encontrar algo que lo libere de quitarme mi mortalidad. O quizás sí sea muy tonta por no irme por lo sencillo, decirle a Carlisle que me transforme, que me vean los Vulturis y desaparecer de la vida de los Cullen.

Esa opción entra del lado ganador de la balanza, la solución más factible y por lo tanto más dolorosa¿Pero no el amor duele?, debería sentirme agradecida por sentir, pero mis sentimientos son un lío, un pozo con olas crueles que me hunden.

Vida o muerte, y yo escogí muerte, Paris no pudo hacer nada para cambiar mi decisión…sólo espero que Jake encuentre el amor de su vida, su propio sol, alguien más cuerdo que yo, más hermosa…

Edward no puede entender lo cerca que estuve de perderme a mí misma, se que se arrepiente y que ve lo que paso de otro modo, pero yo entiendo perfectamente lo que paso. No puedo concebir una vida sin él, no me importa que no sea conmigo, mientras viva.

Por eso me es importante esto de convertirme, para poder cuidarme y no exponerle, para poder acercarme sin que él tenga miedo de matarme, para vivir la eternidad junto a él.

Pero quiere que siga siendo humana, me daña sin que se dé cuenta y siembra la duda en mi cabeza, lo hace mejor que aquel día en el bosque, porque esto es tan verdadero como que yo estoy viva.

La balanza se inclina a lo que debería hacer, escaparme y dejarle vivir su inmortalidad, quizás que no me convierta él no sea tan malo, claro sin que lo sepa, así ganaríamos ambos, más bien él ganaría. Pudiese que el tiempo me dejara algo de felicidad, o si de verdad es tan insoportable, tengo la oportunidad de ir a Italia y acabar con todo.

Puede que lo haga o puede que no.

Quizás el anillo que ahora está en mi dedo anular me ate de algún modo y no pueda hacer lo correcto, o que Alice en este momento me este deteniendo.

Soy demasiado cobarde para ver la verdad en sus ojos, pero por primera vez en mi vida agradezco sentir dolor.

La ponzoña de Edward en mi cuerpo ha vuelto a mover la balanza.

-_¡No!_


	2. Del lado contrario

**Del lado contrario**.

Me abrace las rodillas y escondí la cara entre ellas, no quería que nadie viera mi rostro descompuesto, mordí mis labios tratando de acallar los sollozos. Sabía que no habría lágrimas de que preocuparse.

Fueron tres días de intenso dolor, y años de preocupación antes de que estallara. Sabía que era una bomba de tiempo, nunca en mi "no-vida", había sentido algo similar…Ningún tipo de sangre había llamado lo suficiente mi atención para sentir la ponzoña en mi garganta, pero está me había llamado de un modo único, haciendo, por primera vez, palpable lo que soy.

Una Vampira.

Edward me dijo que se llamaba _La tua cantante_ la dulce sangre que cantaba únicamente para mí. Se dice que un Vampiro en algún momento de su existencia la encuentra, como Carlisle que era la de Esme, como la de Rosalie era la de Emmett, como la de Edward que era yo.

Jasper y Alice encontraron la suya juntos, lo suficiente para detenerse y dejar que todo cumpliera su ciclo. Tal como yo lo hice, porque a pesar de todo, deje que aquél joven humano siguiera su camino.

Pero Bella Cullen era un imán de problemas, no conté con que el chico se me acercara.

Sentí una presión en mi hombro derecho.

-Amor.

Negué lentamente mientras veía de reojo mis anillos, suspire y lentamente me erguí.

-¿Nunca tuviste dudas sobre lo que sentías por mí?- le pregunte con miedo.

-En ningún momento, desde que te conocí y dudo mucho que lo llegue hacer, amor.

Edward presiono sus labios contra mi frente, volví a suspirar.

-Por qué dudaste en convertirme.

-Temía por ti Bella- alcé la vista para ver su rostro perfecto-. Tuve miedo que te fueras de mi lado, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que te arrepintieras de haberme elegido.

Tope impulso hasta enredar mis brazos contra su cuello y unir mis labios a los suyos, en un beso tan desesperado que después de terminado me hizo temblar.

-Eso es totalmente ridículo Edward- proteste.

-Soy ridículo- me confirmo.

-Así te amo- dije mientras él me besaba el cuello.

Cuando me impuse una balanza en mi misma, nunca me imagine el peso en esta. Cuando la ponzoña de Edward entro en mi cuerpo no evite gritar "No", como tampoco pude evitar estar cerca de él en todo este tiempo, han pasado cincuenta años felices, me he puesto como cien veces celosa, y él me sonríe cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Haciéndome saber que aún era feliz.

Pero del lado contrario de la balanza, aquellos valores ya olvidados como la única alternativa se ha unido una más.

La dulce sangre de ese chico, la que me atrapaba de un modo inquietante, despertando una parte de mí queriendo huir.

_-¿Lo sientes?_

* * *

N/a: Me pidieron continuación, dijeron que el "No" no era un final, o que no fuera Jacob. El No siempre fue de Bella, y bueno tenía otra idea sobre la vida de Vampira de Bella, así que me ahorre hacer unos shorts y los agrego aquí. Pienso poner más, si está confuso más adelante se explicara, pero este capítulo es necesario. Hay que dejar bien claras las cosas, bueno no exactamente, pero lo suficiente para dejarles dudas. 


	3. Del opuesto al humano

**Del ****opuesto al**** humano.**

-Claro que lo sientes, yo lo sé.

Cuando pasas por su lado te hechizas, quedas prendado de una fragancia inédita, tan propia de ella, tan única e irrepetible. Un frescor te inunda la nariz, con un toque dulce sin volverla empalagosa, presiento que no es ningún perfume el que usa, y sinceramente no creo que haya uno que se le iguale.

El color de sus ojos es caramelo fundido, llenos de madurez sin perder su cariño, no puedes definir como es la forma de mirarte. Mira distinto cada cosa, de manera única y específica, que podrías tardar una eternidad en desentrañarla completamente.

Su cabello cae a raudales sobre sus hombros, sedoso, ligero; en el que me muero por enredar mis dedos y hacerle rizos, en que el desearías enterrar tú nariz e inspirar su fragancia.

Su cuerpo está plagado de curvas perfectas, conjurando un equilibrio entre sensualidad e inocencia.

Es perfecta y no sólo físicamente.

Por eso le odio a él. A su hermano, aquél joven que puede tomarle de la mano cuando desee, él que puede acariciarla tiernamente sin ser juzgado, aquél que estoy casi seguro peca de incesto. Le odio por la mirada exclusiva para él, como Isabella le entrega el alma de vez en tanto, cuando sus labios susurran su nombre o enlazan sus manos.

Es un odio tan irracional como el amor que siento por ella, no pude enamorarme tan rápido ¿o sí?.

Cuando se sentó a mi lado, sentir su cálida presencia, aunque su piel por raro que fuese era muy fría, no pude quedar prendado.

Por eso prometí que Bella Cullen sería mía, sin importar el costo.

-_Te odio._


End file.
